


Sulking

by MidnightForever17



Series: Lucifer and Reader Collection [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Lucifer (TV) - Freeform, OC, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightForever17/pseuds/MidnightForever17
Summary: Imagine: Lucifer in a bad mood because Maze set you up on a date.





	

You’ve always felt comfortable at Lux. You knew the place like the back of your hand and knew you were always welcomed here. But looking at Maze’s floor-length mirror in front of you, you’ve never felt so anxious.

Today was important. You had a date. Sort of.

Since your break up with your ex, Maze had been going out of her way to drag you to every club or kickback in town. And that was fine, more than fine considering her original plan to hunt down the sorry excuse of a guy you used to call a boyfriend. You loved Maze’s loyalty, but you also enjoyed not being a co-conspirator for murder.

Needless to say, your last seven months have been the must fun you’ve had since your ex. So it was strange when Maze started passing out offers to “hook you up” with a guy. You hadn’t paid much mind towards dating, but you supposed it wouldn’t hurt to test the waters again. You agreed for Maze to set something up for you, and that’s how you ended up here.

Standing in the middle of Maze’s room with one of her less risqué outfits.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now you were having your doubts. Maze was kind enough to lend you her closet, but no matter how good you looked in your form-fitting black dress and strappy heels, you couldn’t help but feel like you should call the whole thing off.

You fiddled with the hem of your dress nervously before taking a deep breath, giving yourself a short pep talk and striding out the door in faux confidence.

You only made it a few steps into the parlor before you collided with someone and began to wobble dangerously on your heels. You yelped as you felt yourself begin to fall but then pulled upright as they wrapped their arms around your waist.

“If you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask, Y/N.”

It was Lucifer. His eyes looked down on with amusement and you pulled away to scoff at him.

“Oh, stop it. You did that on purpose,” you accused with a smile as you fixed your dress.

“I would never!” Lucifer pretended to look affronted. “Especially not in that pretty little you’ve got on. What mischief have you and Maze planned for tonight, hmm?”

You wrung out your hands, unsure why you felt so suddenly felt so uncomfortable. “I sort of gotta a date lined up tonight actually. We’re meeting here at Lux.”

Lucifer blinked dubiously as he processed this, but hurried to pull up a smile. “Oh! Yes, well, I’m sure you’ll be great. What’s not to like? I’ll see you later, yes?” He cleared his throat awkwardly and patted your head as he walked away without letting you reply, leaving you to stare after him.

You shrugged it away, pushing it to the back of your mind as you steeled yourself to go downstairs to the club. You blew your cheeks out before shaking your head. _Get it together_ , you thought.

You followed the sound of the thudding music downstairs and sat down at the bar as you waited for your date. Maze looked over at you from over the counter and smirked. _Relax_ , she mouthed.

You nodded your head until you saw a dark-haired man with green eyes approach you amidst the tangle of dancers on the floor.

“Y/N?” You nodded, a little at loss for words. “I’m Maze’s friend, Alex. Dance with me?”

You followed him clumsily as he offered his hand with a smile.

Maze watched them go with wicked smirk, obviously pleased. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucifer’s night had been nothing but a whirlwind of disappointment. Usually his night consisted of barely-clad women, dancing and drinking, but his mind kept wandering away from the party around him. He couldn’t help but keep glancing at you and Alex on the dance floor. You were obviously have the time of your life, which only made him scowl even more. He was in a terrible mood, to which he obliviously attributed to the case he and the Detective were working.

By his twelfth glare directed at the couple, Maze had sneaked up besides him. “What’s got your panties in a twist?” she drawled out as she plopped herself on the booth.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he traced the rim of his glass of scotch with his finger. “Nothing. Quite bored, Maze. “

“Really? Have you met my friend Alex? Why don’t you go talk to him, he’s a really good guy. I think you’ll like him, Y/N does,” she said innocently.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt the lovebirds,” he snapped, ” Although, I wasn’t aware we were holding open interviews for Y/N’s next boyfriend. You should’ve told me. That guy’s a total douchebag. Obviously wrong for her.”

Maze tried to keep a straight face. “Huh. Don’t like sharing Y/N, do ya?”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Watch your words, Maze. Y/N is a friend and her love life is none of my concern. She’s free to do as she pleases.”

“Right. Well, have fun watching your _friend_ ,” Maze sang as she sauntered away. “Oh, and let me know if you have anyone for Y/N!”

For someone who prides himself in never lying, it seemed to Maze that Lucifer was pretty good at lying to himself about his feelings for Y/N. She didn’t need to be the devil himself to know that what he truly desired was Y/N. He just needed a little push to realize and accept it.

Maze spent the rest of her night watching Lucifer mope.

* * *

By the end of the night and once everyone had started filing out of Lux, you had taken off your heels and started making your way up to the penthouse a little drunk. Just a little.

You swayed uncoordinatedly as you walked.

Okay, maybe a little more than drunk, you thought with a giggle.

Alex had been great, but you didn’t really see any real chemistry between the two of you. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but it didn’t feel quite right. You parted as friends by the end of the night, both of you feeling like you two were better off like that.

You stumbled upstairs with the full intention to pass out on the couch, knowing that Maze and Lucifer wouldn’t mind considering your current state, but stopped at the sight of Lucifer. Nursing an empty glass, he was sitting on your intended sleeping spot lost in thought.

Without thinking, you fluttered behind him and covered his eyes. “Guess who!” you yelled out

“Y/N?” You felt his hands slide up, and before you could process it, you were pulled over the couch and into his lap. You laughed in delight as tried to focus and stop your spinning head. You leaned back on the throw pillows.

“Hmm, someone’s a little drunk.” He tapped your nose. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off frolicking with—oh what’s his face? Alan?”

You pouted childishly and replied, “I’m here to sleep. Alex went home. You’re better company anyway.”

“Not sure I enjoy being someone’s second choice.”

“You’re my number one. Always,” you mumbled incoherently, snuggling into the pillows as your eyelids drooped.

Lucifer tensed, his heart beating uncharacteristically fast for a reason he couldn’t comprehend. He shook his head, unaware of the small smile on his lips.

“Quite right,” he mumbled as he picked you up and walked you to his bedroom. He tried to set you down on the sheets, but you refused to let go. “Y/N! Even half out of your mind, you’re difficult. Will you get in bed?”

You disrupted into a fit of giggles. “Lucifer wants me his bed”

“Well, you aren’t wrong, but I assure you this time I had more gentlemanly intentions in mind. Go to sleep, Y/N.”

“Ohhh, okay. You smell nice, will you stay with me?” you hiccupped as you smashed your face into his chest.

“Now who wants me in _my_ bed, eh? Do you mind saying that again for future record?” He grinned. He won’t let you live this down.

“Shut up,” you muttered. You snuggled against him, surprising Lucifer with your disregard for the personal space you usually kept away from.

You should get drunk more often, he thought absently.

While he wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, much less himself, he rather enjoyed the way you curled around him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “Goodnight, Y/N,” he muttered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while, but it's been amazing to be able to dive back into this after so long. This show's one of my favorites at the moment, but I'm sad that I have to wait until January for its return after such a good cliffhanger. Suppose that's good because it pushed me back into writing. Hope ya'll enjoy this short, and let me know if you have any prompts or would like to see more.


End file.
